Save Me
by vampire-freak22
Summary: Itachi gets good grades and obeys everything his parents ask of him, they look like the perfect family. Not everything is what it seems though as Itachi is continually beat up by his father... This is only the first chapter btw


_**Save me**_

Itachi's hair dangled in front of him as he was bending over the sink, breathing heavily. He stared down at the small drops of blood that dripped from the corners of his mouth. Blood seeped out from the multiple cuts on his face and neck…. It happened again. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold his tears back. He never understood why his father hated him so much. Itachi would always try to impress but his only "praise" would be to get beat up by him. He raised his head slowly and looked in the mirror. Strands of hair fell out of his once neat ponytail, his eyes were blood shot red, tear and blood stains visibly present on his face. He covered his face with his hands and screamed loudly, now he knew why he was so hated. He was hideous, no one would love him the way he wanted to be loved. He let himself fall to the floor and leaned back on a wall. He wanted to die just to make the others happy. He slid his slender hands away from his face and reached up for a blade before he heard his phone vibrating. He stared at the phone as he held the blade close to his chest and slowly crawled over to it.

He picked it up in his other hand and looked at the screen; it was a message from Madara. He sighed gently and read it before blinking at what it said, "He's here?" He almost screamed as he sprung to his feet and put the blade away in the cabinet. He washed his face and fixed himself the most he could. He ran into his room and picked out an outfit that would at least cover part of his neck. He winced slightly when he moved around too quickly, he had forgotten about the bruises on his legs. The only word going through his mind now was "Shit" as he heard footsteps coming up towards his room. As a final attempt to hide any evidence of being abused failed he jumped into his bed and covered himself with the blankets. He shook faintly when he heard the door open and someone walked over to his bed. The blankets were pulled off of him and he shivered before looking up at the male that stood before him, "O-Oh… Hi there" He said, sitting up carefully.

Madara arched an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head, "You really thought I wouldn't notice those cuts on you?" He asked, scowling at the younger male. He sat down on the bed and reached up to touch his cheek. He blinked when Itachi flinched and moved back in fright. He stared at him for a while before sighing and looking at a wall, "Why do you let him do that to you? He may be your father but that doesn't give him the right to treat you this way." He said now glancing at him by the corner of his eye and frowned when Itachi started crying. He grabbed his arm and gently pulled him close, "Shhhh Itachi calm down, just answer one thing…. Do you want me to take care of it?" He asked, looking down at him. Itachi sniffled a bit before nodding and held onto him. He gasped when Madara picked him up and went to the window, "W-Wait! Madara what are y-you doing?" he yelped when the older male jumped out of the window, tightly holding him and landed swiftly on the ground.

Madara chuckled and looked down at him, "I said I would take care of it but I never said I would be doing it legally…. I'm kidnapping you" He said with a small smirk on his lips as he quickly ran to his house, holding Itachi close. Itachi's eyes widened and he looked at him 'Fuck…what did I get myself into?…..'

Me: ….. Guys how did I do?

Itachi:*drinking tea* jolly good show miss

Me: O.o

Madara:*drunk off of sake* that movie was seeeexxy

Me: it was a story…

Sasuke: Well this is your comeback huh?... Can't you just stop writing? No one will like it I swear…

Me: h-how sad TT^TT

Pein: what's sad is that I only get one fucking line -_- *sighs* comment and message kitsune. She wants to read all your constructive criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
